In medicine and other fields people may desire opinions from, or other work performed by, other persons, such as experts. For example, a patient or referring doctor may desire a medical opinion or evaluation by a specialist, another doctor, and/or any other type of expert. In another example, a person seeking legal counsel may desire an opinion from an expert such as an attorney.